User blog:Spencerdude95/Death Battle: The Justice League Vs. The Z Fighters
Okay, so I went onto the Death Battle Fanon Wiki and found the Justice League Vs. the Z Fighters. It was not very developed, and I found a notification that said something like if there's underdeveloped articles that they will be deleted and that they can't be remade or something like that. If someone can tell me otherwise, you'll see this on that page, but until then... Death Battle: The Justice League Vs. The Dragon Team When you want to get into a fight, make sure to call on some friends. Born to dying races and sent to a brave new world to survive, these two have been the source of controversy of who would win. So let's bring up some friends! Like the Justice League, the greatest heroes of DC Comics, or the Dragon Team, the defenders of the Dragon Balls. This is an analysis of their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Since most of these characters have been around for decades, an analysis of only the New Earth DC Comics, the Prime Earth DC Comics, the DC Animated Universe, and official Dragon Ball information (No mistranslation), will be used. The Justice League These heroes have had the strangest things happen to them in life. Whether it's their homeworld destroyed, a childhood innocence lost, a crime they didn't commit, or a simple lightning bolt, the Justice League is one of the greatest heroes ever. The Justice League was originally founded by Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter, but after it's inception, dozens of heroes would join. These people prefer to keep their identities a secret to protect their loved ones, creating ways to blend into society when civilians, thus allowing people to see what they want to see. The heroes have a variety of weaknesses, like exhaustian from overusing their powers, the ego of being heroes make some arrogant, the loss of the source of their power to a time limit, the elements, or even the color of the sun. No matter what, when a hero is needed, the Justice League will be there. Superman (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Superman has Heat Vision, invulnerability to all but Kryptonite and Magic, flight, strength and endurance, speed and reflexes, breathing, x-ray vision, hearing, Supergirl (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Supergirl is an exact duplicate of Superman, if only slightly weaker from inexperience. Wonder Woman (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Wonder Woman possesses a vast arsenal of ancient weapons, like the lasso of truth, indestructible bracelets, and her own tiara, super strength, durability, able to fly and move at supersonic speeds, Batman (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Batman is a great martial artist, strategist, and detective. He has a wide arrangement of gadgets and equipment, like the batarang, smoke bombs, the batmobile, and more. Huntress (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|The Huntress is a vigilante with martial arts skills and uses a handheld crossbow Flash II (DC Rebirth Cinematic).jpg|Wally West as the Flash can lend his super speeds to heal injuries, with super strength (Able to lift a 400-lb gorilla and run across water), and speed allowing him to outrun the Black Flash. However, he requires 10,000 calories a day just to keep from passing out. The Flash (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Barry Allen as the Flash is capable of running faster than the Speed of Light. He is able to travel into the speed force and drag his opponent along to fight him on his personal battlefield. He is the most powerful speedster. Green Lantern (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Hal Jordan as the Green Lantern, Red Lantern, Orange Lantern, Yellow Lantern, Blue Lantern, and White Lantern is capable of flight, semi-invulnerable, and can construct anything his mind thinks of (Although depending on the ring it creates a version of that). However, he can be possessed by Parallax, allowing him to manipulate reality itself Green Lantern Guy Gardner (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Guy Gardner as a Green Lantern can possess both a green lantern and a red lantern, making him a hybrid compared to Hal Jordan. Green Lantern John Stewart (DC Rebirth Cinema).png|John Stewart as a green lantern can create architectural constructs, as well as using marine corps knowledge to fight with firearms. He is also able to wield an Indigo Power Ring without affecting his personality. Green Arrow (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Green Arrow is a master archer who uses regular arrows and trick arrows. He is also a master martial artist. But like Batman, he's just a man. Black Canary (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Black Canary is a martial arts prodigy with the ability to use the canary cry. Captain Atom (DC Rebirth Cinema).png|Captain Atom is capable of flight and physical matter transmutation. He can also absorb massive amounts of energy, however excessive or intense use of his abilities can cause him to lose control of his atomic stability. Firestorm JR (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Firestorm is a being capable of transforming one form of matter into another. But his weakness would have to be the fact that he is created out of two people who generally have opposite personalities. Aquaman (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Aquaman has telepathic control over aquatic life, abilities to function as a superhuman underwater, and an indestructible trident. But on the surface, he is almost just a regular man. Booster Gold (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Booster Gold possesses a Legion Flight Ring, a power suit that gives to him multiple powers, time travel circuitry, and more. However, his personality can get the better of him. Vibe (DC Rebirth Cinema).jpg|Vibe is a powerful metahuman, with the sonic vibrations he can generate able to incapacitate the Flash. Dr. Light.jpg|Dr. Light has the power of Photokinesis, meaning powers over light. Earth 2 Society Dr Fate.jpg|Doctor Fate possesses various powers such as spellcasting, flight, super-strength, invulnerability, telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokinesis and lightning manipulation. Fire 3000.jpg|Fire is a woman who can encase herself in green plasmic fire. Martian Manhunter (DC Rebirth Cinema).png|The Martian Manhunter has powers of flight, shapeshifting, intangibility, and density shifting. But his one weakness is fire. Hawkman 3000.jpg|Hawkman possesses Nth metal armor and wings to allow him flight and a variety of weapons, such as an ax or mace. VixenCWSeed2.jpg|Vixen has the ability to mimic the abilities of Earth's animals. The Dragon Team Kakarot is a low class saiyan born to Saiyan Warrior Bardock and his mate Gine on the planet Vegeta, which years before was Planet Plant. It was only changed in name by King Vegeta, leader of the Saiyans. Kakarot narrowly escape the genocide of his people when the planet was destroyed by the galactic tyrant Frieza. Kakarot was sent to Earth with a single mission: Destroy all life. In a moment of coincidence, he suffered a fall as a child and suffered amnesia, forgetting his orders. He was named Goku by his adopted grandfather, and his life revolved around combat. The only thing he cared about was food other than fighting. At 12 years old, he met Bulma Briefs, a girl who wanted to go on a quest to find the Dragon Balls, which Goku's late grandfather gave to him the Four Star ball. This became the foundation of the Dragon Team, which has gone by names like the Dragon Ball Gang, Earth's Special Forces, and more popularly the Z Fighters. The group is composed of Goku, his sons Gohan and Goten, rivals Piccolo and Vegeta, teachers Whis and Master Roshi, and friends Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. When these heroes were introduced to the universe as a whole, they showed how unreliable power levels really were. Power isn't measured by them because it is immeasurable, but because each character brings something different, even Hercule can use his celebrity status to convince humanity to power a Spirit Bomb for Goku to use. And not to mention that despite his cowardous, Yajirobe can be a surprise like when he severed Vegeta's tail while transformed and has a bag of healing senzu beans. Nevertheless, the Dragon Team's greatest resource is tenacity, allowing this team to be composed of some of the greatest martial artists in fictional history. Goku (U7).jpg|Goku is the greatest hero of his universe, able to become all four forms of Super Saiyan, and both forms of Super Saiyan God. He is able to fuse with Vegeta using either the Potara Earrings or the Fusion Dance to become Vegito and Gogeta respectively. He is able to use the Kamehameha, Solar Flare, Spirit Bomb, Kaioken, Dragon Fist, and so much more. However, his desire for a good fight can get the best of him. Gohan (U7).png|Gohan is the son of Goku, and as such is able to become a Super Saiyan, and also being the first Super Saiyan 2, but after his potential was unlocked by the Elder Kai, he has started to rely solely on his base form and the first Super Saiyan form. What is unique about Gohan is his hidden power, because when he is enraged, his power explodes beyond his original restraints. Having been trained by many heroes, he can use the Masenko, Kamehameha, and more. But his one weakness is that he is a kind pacifist, preferring to learn knowledge than combat. It is because of this that he can slip up on his training and let his power wain. Piccolo (U7).png|Piccolo is the most powerful Namekian, being a reincarnation of King Piccolo, fusing with Nail and Kami. He can make himself into a giant, use the Hellzone Grenade, Masenko, Light Grenade, and Special Beam Cannon. However, his attacks sometimes requires time to charge up, making him a massive target. Krillin U7).png|Krillin is a man who can use his short stature to make people underestimate him, and can use his bald head for a powerful headbutt, as well as knowing the Kamehameha, the Destructo Disk, Solar Flare, and Goku is able to lend to him the Spirit Bomb to use. However, he can easily be overpowered and is quick to scare, such as when his future wife 18 scared him into thinking he'd die instead of kissing him on the cheek. Yamcha.jpg|Yamcha is a former desert bandit, able to use the Kamehameha, Wolf Fang Fist, and Spirit Ball. However, in the first round of every martial arts tournament he ever entered, he lost. And not to mention he can be blind sided, such as when a Saibaman blew itself up with him, and when he though Android 19 and 20 were normal humans. Tien (U7).png|Tien is a prodigy of martial arts, able to use the Crane School Dodon Ray, multiply himself at the expense of the clones stealing his abilities, the legendary Tri-Beam, Solar Flare to blind enemies, the Kamehameha, and is able to survive the use of the Evil Containment Wave. However, he is willing to do whatever it takes to win (Except Cheat), like continuously use the Tri-Beam until he's so low on energy he collapses. Chiaotzu.jpg|Chiaotzu is a powerful psychic and disciple of the Crane School, able to use telekinetic attacks and the Dodon Ray. And as a last resort he can self destruct with his enemies. However, his small size does cause him to be weaker than most of his allies, especially with his psychic powers as it requires complete attention. Vegeta (U7).jpg|Vegeta is Goku's greatest rival, with his purpose in life proving that he is Goku's equal and superior. He is able to become a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, in some cases a Super Saiyan 3 (Although he knows his own limitations), and a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Or Super Saiyan God Blue), as well as a Super Saiyan 4. His attacks includes the Big Bang Attack, Final Flash, Galick Gun, and more. But his personality does cause him to take things lightly, and even allow his opponent to power up just to show how strong he is. Kid trunks.jpg|Trunks is the only son of Vegeta, and is just as powerful, such as when he became a Super Saiyan at a much younger age than his time travelling counterpart, and able to use the Big Tree Cannon, a variation of his father's Final Flash, and Buster Cannon. However, he can be like his father and let his easy going personality get the better of himself. Goten.jpg|Goten is the youngest son of Goku, however, he is probably one of the most powerful since he was able to become Super Saiyan with ease and able to fuse with Trunks to become Gotenks. He is able to use the Kamehameha in tandem with his family, along with other attacks. However, he can be a bit too childish in regards to fights, which can be blown out of proportion when in Gotenks form. Trunks (U13).png|Trunks from the future is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, even going above by pumping ki into his muscles, making him a colossus at the expense of speed. He fights with a sword as well with his ki blasts that are a blend of Vegeta's and Gohan's attacks, like the Masenko. 18 (U15).png|18 is a cyborg created by Dr. Gero, having abilities similar to her brother, such as several forms of ki blast and force fields, as well as her husband Krillin's attacks like the Destructo Disk. Buu (U7).png|Majin Buu is the primordial being of chaos, but after expelling it's evil, it has become a force of good, if at the expense of reduced powers. It has the same attacks as it's predecessor, like the ability to turn matter into food, only slightly weaker. Master roshi.jpg|Master Roshi is a fragile old man who can become able to fight again by coursing ki into his muscles, giving to him the appearrance of a well built man, while he can go beyond becoming a super strong, but slow, being of power. He is able to use the various Kamehameha techniques he created, hypnosis, the life costing but risky evil containment wave, and electrokinesis. Not only can his age be his downfall, but women can be as well. 17 (U15).png|17 is a confident cyborg created by Dr. Gero to be stronger than a Super Saiyan. He is capable of flight, ki manipulation, and force fields. Plus, he is also impossible to detect due to his inorganic components. However, he can be oblivious to when he is outclassed and when to run away. Supreme kai.jpg|The Supreme Kai is a calm and collected being who is able of feats of great power and psychic abilities. However, he is easily outclassed by beings like Majin Buu, but if he uses the Potara Earrings with his servant Kibito, he can become Kibito Kai, a more powerful variant of himself. Videl (Earth-27).jpg|Videl is a woman, unlike the rest of the heroes, uses purely martial arts in tandem with her ki manipulation instead of using ki manipulation with both martial arts and energy blasts. This makes her unique, but her resolve to keep fighting even when outmatched can lead to grave injuries. Hercule.jpg|Hercule Satan is the martial arts champion of the Earth. However, compared to the rest of the team, he is very weak given he is incapable of flight or ki manipulation. He is an expert of martial arts and with several weapons, like bombs. Although he constantly gets in way over his head, he is able to use his celebrity status to convince the world to power up the Spirit Bomb for Goku. Whis.jpg|Whis is the most powerful being in the universe, able to move between Nebula's in seconds. He is also able to travel back in time by 3 minutes. As the teacher of Beerus, he is more powerful than a god of destruction. Although Whis is eccentric, his personality barely affects him in battle in a negative way. Beerus.png|Beerus, the god of destruction, has enough power to destroy half of a planet with the tap of his finger, flight, and energy blasts that have destructive results. But his love of gourmet food, his short temper, and perceiving a simple error as blasphemous can make him a dangerous foe. Jaco (U7).jpg|Jaco is a galactic patrolman with great intelligence and enhanced senses, able to fly with his jet boots, and has a ray gun. Tarble.jpg|Tarble is the little brother of Vegeta, possessing similar attacks to Vegeta like the Galick Gun, but is significantly weaker than his brother. Yajirobe.png|Although Yajirobe is a selfish coward, he can prove himself to be a trump card, such as when he constantly injured Vegeta each time his back was turned when they were enemies. Yajirobe also carries with him a bag of senzu beans. Yajirobe is a strong human, but he isn't as strong as the rest of his team, mostly relying on his powerful katana. The Fight Results Category:Blog posts